bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Keep Alice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60115 |no = 446 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 228 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 68, 80, 90, 98, 104, 110, 116 |normal_distribute = 40, 15, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 68, 80, 92, 102, 112, 122, 132, 142, 152 |bb_distribute = 20, 17, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 68, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170, 180, 190 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = Alice once lost her life in the battle with the gods. However, there are various widespread reports of her being sighted afterwards. What's more is that she was said to have been after the lives of humans, not gods. The truth is unknown but there are two strong theories. One is that her spirit was being controlled by the gods. Another explains that, though she was ressurrected when her empire was rebuilt, her mind was still broken. Either case being true, there's no doubt her power was far greater than it'd ever been before. |summon = You must despise a lot too having summoned me. Shall I ease your suffering? |fusion = Ngh... Agh... Hehe, don't worry about it. I don't mind this pain at all. |evolution = I am no one. There is no meaning to me. That's why I will destroy all. | hp_base = 3317 |atk_base = 1353 |def_base = 1054 |rec_base = 1708 | hp_lord = 5057 |atk_lord = 1954 |def_lord = 1333 |rec_lord = 2055 | hp_anima = 5800 |rec_anima = 1857 |atk_breaker = 2152 |def_breaker = 1135 |atk_guardian = 1756 |def_guardian = 1531 |rec_guardian = 1956 |def_oracle = 1234 | hp_oracle = 4760 |rec_oracle = 2352 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Dark Lord's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of Dark types and fills BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 2 BC fill per turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Apollyon Climb |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Blood Raiser |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & greatly recovers HP for all allies |sbbnote = Heals (1600~1900 + 22.5% of healer Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60114 |evointo = 60116 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}